Lost in the past
by Golden-yellow girl
Summary: When Duck causes one of Tech's inventions to malfunction, Tech ends up meeting a certain blue hedgehog. Need help with a title for the sequal.
1. New friends & sudden shock

**I don't own the crossover characters.**

Duck looked around Tech's lab; he wore an orange shirt, blue jeans, & yellow-orange shoes. It was 4 days after Professor Zane unleashed the fuzz balls; the black waterfowl noticed a ray gun & picked it up,

_What the heck is this?_ Tech came in & noticed Duck, the coyote wore a green shirt, blue jeans, & green-blue shoes,

"Duck, what are you doing?" The waterfowl accidentally dropped the ray gun, causing it to go haywire. Duck kept quacking out of the way but a beam from the ray gun hit Tech before it stopped. The waterfowl looked around the lab,

"Okay Tech, the machine stopped, you can come out now. Tech? Tech, oh no Ace is gonna kill me."

Tech woke up in an alleyway,

_When I get my hands on Duck, he's in for it, big time._

The coyote looked at his surroundings,

_I don't think I'm at home anymore._

He then felt a raindrop hit his nose; the coyote took cover in a box until someone kept out the rain. The coyote looked up & saw a red echidna with violet eyes holding an umbrella over his head,

"I understand that you're lost, you can stay with me if you want to,"

"That's very nice of you,"

"Come on," the red echidna stated as he took a hold of Tech's hand & raced off.

The 2 entered a house,

"Shade, Brawl, I'm back,"

"Knuckles, you're not supposed to be out in the rain," another red echidna with violet eyes stated,

"I know but I had an umbrella with me," an orange echidna with lilac eyes noticed Tech,

"You were trying to help this uh…"

"Coyote," Tech stated,

"He just appeared in an alleyway out of thin air,"

"Creepy," Brawl stated. Shade frowned,

"You 2 had better get dry before you both catch pneumonia," Knuckles led Tech to the bathroom where the red echidna handed the coyote a robe, some slippers, & a towel.

"Sorry, my name's Knuckles the Echidna,"

"I'm Tech E. Coyote, where am I?"

"This is Angel Island, need to know anything else?"

"The year,"

"The year is 2010," the coyote's eyes went wide,

"2010? I was sent 762 years into the past?" Knuckles caught on to that,

"You're supposed to be in 2772?" The coyote nodded & explained what happened; Knuckles was amazed by the coyote's story,

"Wow, that sucks," the red echidna stated while drying out his fur; he then hung the towel back up & turned to the coyote,

"Shade went shopping with our friends & bought these towels,"

"I gotta admit, they sure work," Tech stated as he dried his fur.

"I just hope your team isn't worried about you,"

"I just hope nothing bad happens while I'm not there," the red echidna nodded in agreement.


	2. The Sonic team

Knuckles entered the guest room; flicking on the lights, he saw his new friend hide under the covers,

"Come on, Tech; time to get up," the coyote let out a yawn; Knuckles smiled as the coyote got out of bed,

"Your clothes aren't dry but Brawl wanted you to try out the clothes he picked," the red echidna pointed to a desk with clothes laid out: a red shirt, green pants, & yellow shoes,

"Hurry & get ready; today you get to meet our team," Tech smiled,

"Okay," Knuckles left as the coyote started to get ready. In the kitchen, Tech frowned as Shade placed a helping of pancakes on his plate,

"You okay, Tech?" Shade asked with concern in her voice; Tech sighed,

"I've been so used to eating with a friend who has a passion for food that it just feels a bit strange right now," Knuckles felt sorry for his new friend but smiled as he thought over what had happened to the coyote & decided to make him feel better,

"I'm sorry to hear about that Tech, you will have fun getting revenge on someone when you get home," Brawl nodded in agreement, Shade smiled,

"So Tech, have any siblings?"

"I only have a sister, & she's different from other coyotes," Tech knew what was coming,

"How?" Brawl asked; Tech looked at them,

"Promise you won't laugh?" Knuckles crossed his heart; Brawl & Shade promised too,

"My sister is a vegetarian," after breakfast, the echidnas took the coyote to a building. Brawl knocked on the door,

"Anybody home?" They heard a voice,

"It's open, Brawl," the 4 friends entered & saw a pink hedgehog with green eyes,

"Who's your new friend?"

"Knuckles found him last night & we wanted him to meet the gang,"

"Everyone, the echidnas brought a new friend," many more creatures filed in,

"Everyone, this is Tech E. Coyote," Tech waved,

"Hi Tech, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," a blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog," a black hedgehog introduced; a fox with 2 tails smiled,

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails,"

"My name is Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog stated; 2 rabbits bowed,

"I'm Vanilla the Rabbit & this is my daughter, Cream," 1 of them introduced; a crocodile smiled,

"My name is Vector the Crocodile," a bee flew over & shook the coyote's hand,

"I'm Charmy Bee," a hot-purple chameleon bowed,

"Espio the Chameleon," a white bat smiled,

"And I am Rouge the Bat."

"Nice meeting you all,"

"Guys, Tech is from the future,"

"How far?"

"762 years," the coyote answered; everyone stood with dropped jaws, except Vanilla,

"Oh dear, but don't worry Tech, we'll help you get back home," Tech smiled,

"I like that but I think I'll just stick around for a little while," they all smiled,

"You'll have lots of fun with us," Tails assured.

**Here are the ages of this story:**

**Cream, Tails, & Charmy-10**

**Duck-16**

**Rev-17**

**Sonic, Brawl, Knuckles, Espio, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Shade, Tech, Ace, & Lexi-18**

**Vanilla & Slam-19**

**Vector-20**


	3. A mysterious helper

Duck fearfully explained what happened to Tech,

"Nice job, Duck; you completely lost our technician," Lexi stated; Ace smirked at this,

"I bet Tech is trying to find his way home & thinking about getting revenge on Duck,"

"Maybe-we-should-call-Zadavia-&-let-her-know-about-what-Duck-did-to-Tech,"

"_I already know, Rev but thanks for thinking of me,_"

"So what are we gonna do if there's trouble in Acmetropolis?" Lexi asked; Zadavia smiled,

"_I'll be assisting you as best as I can, I'm at the park where a giant case of trouble will be appearing,_"

"We'll be right there," the connection shut off & the team quickly left; they arrived at the park & found Zadavia waiting for them.

"Hey Zadavia, when will this trouble appear?" Ace asked as the team met up with their boss; Zadavia turned to them,

"Really soon," out of the ground came a large robotic salamander; the salamander started to attack but Zadavia attacked it; the Loonatics joined in. Lexi suddenly noticed a device attached to the bottom of the salamander; the device beeped & the salamander soon exploded.

"That's something new," she found a written message on a piece of metal,

"Look, a message:

_**Dear whoever reads this message,**_

_**I attached the bomb to the robotic salamander; I hope you don't take this as a way of destroying you; thanks for reading this.**_

_**Fluffybird,**_"

"How about we resoich this Fluffyboid?" Ace asked, the team flew away; outside a cave-like house stood a figure wearing a hooded cloak,

"Tech, where are you, dear," the figure asked in a female voice.


	4. Revealed secrets

The team was explaining the city to their new friend,

"The city is always under attack by only 1 enemy in particular," Sonic exclaimed; Tails smiled,

"But the city is a great place to live in even though you might think the name is strange,"

"What's the name of the city?"

"Station Square," they all looked & saw Eggman,

"Eggman," Tails & Charmy growled in unison,

"It's been a while my friends," Knuckles turned to the coyote,

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you, he did it to me countless times," Tech felt sorry for his friend.

"Well, I'm sure we haven't met before, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik," Tech smirked,

"More like 'Doctor I'm too fat to get out of a flying wheelchair,'" the whole team burst out laughing; the coyote shared a high-five with Knuckles. The evil scientist glared at them & used a metal claw to grab the coyote; they all gasped,

"Let him go, asshole," Cream demanded, Knuckles suddenly saw a somewhat silver tornado fly towards the claw, freeing the coyote. The tornado was revealed to be a silver bat with gold eyes wearing the same clothing as Rouge; she glared at Eggman,

"Leave the coyote alone, you fat ass," the silver bat snarled as she threw a kick at the evil scientist, sending him away. Rouge walked over to her,

"This is Tech E. Coyote; everyone, this is my twin sister, Mascara,"

"That explains why she shares your interests," Knuckles exclaimed,

"How'd you know that?"

"Wild guess,"

"Mascara, this is Knuckles the Echidna, Brawl the Echidna, Shade the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit, & of coarse, Amy Rose," Mascara smiled; Amy was confused & looked at the white bat,

"Rouge, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"I didn't think anyone else had any relatives," Shadow nodded,

"She's semi-right: Cream only has her mother & Brawl & Shade are cousins but anyone else?"

"My parents & brother were killed; I don't wanna talk about it," Charmy answered with his head hung low & tears escaping his eyes,

"My parents & sister are back in my time," Tech exclaimed, reminding the team; Espio sighed,

"The only family I knew was my brother & my cousin; they were both killed protecting me,"

"What about you, Knuckles?" Sonic asked,

"I don't know; my memories date back to when I met you & Tails," Shadow, Tech, Vector, & Espio stared with dropped jaws, Vanilla, Rouge, & Mascara stared in terror while the rest of the team gasped.


	5. Knuckles remembers

Sonic & co were explaining chao & Chaos Emeralds to Tech,

"They all come in different colors so it is probably easy to mistake a Chaos Emerald for another gemstone," Knuckles added, causing the others to turn their attention to him,

"What makes you think that Knux?" Espio asked,

"Well, think about it: the gray one looks like a Diamond, the red one looks like a Ruby, the green one looks like a normal Emerald or a Peridot, the yellow one looks like a yellow Topaz, the light blue one looks like an Aquamarine, the dark blue one looks like a Sapphire, & the purple one looks like an Amethyst." Shadow nodded,

"He's got a point," the others agreed; Mascara looked at her sister,

"Before I forget about this, is this a Chaos Emerald?" She asked as she took out & showed them the dark blue emerald,

"Where'd you find it?" Rouge asked,

"A bank clerk handed it to me & said that I can keep it but I had researched," Mascara explained while handing it to her sister; Rouge put it away before they heard a voice,

"Well, being all pally with your new bat friend?" They saw Eggman with a robot,

"He's really persistent," Mascara whispered to Amy; the pink hedgehog nodded,

"He's usually like this so it's nothing new," the robot started to attack; it grabbed Knuckles & tossed him to a large boulder. Once his head hit the boulder, the red echidna was soon covered in a ruby-like cocoon as he lost consciousness; Tech hid behind a tree & saw the cocoon forming around the unconscious red echidna. The robot shot at the others, Tech saw this & glared at the scientist; he used his powers to toss metal objects at the robot, destroying it; Eggman was blasted away by the robot's explosion. The coyote saw that Eggman had given the others new heights: Sonic, Brawl, & Shadow were Ace's height excluding his ears; Rouge, Shade, Amy, & Mascara were Lexi's height excluding her ears; Tails, Charmy, & Cream were the height of a normal kid; Vector was a bit taller than Massive, Vanilla was about Slam's height, & Espio was Tech's height excluding the coyote's ears. The coyote suddenly thought about Knuckles & looked at the ruby-like cocoon; it disappeared & everyone saw Knuckles. He was Tech's height excluding the coyote's ears, he now had cat ears, bird wings coming out of his back, & 9 long stripeless tiger tails & he now wore black jeans, a mood ring on his right hand, black skate shoes, & a violet tail ring on each tail.

"Wow, you look awesome, Knux," Sonic exclaimed,

"The robot helped me recover my memory; my real name is Prince Knuckles Runner,"

"Prince?" Shadow asked in shock,

"Yes, my family hails from a hidden planet in Tech's time zone, we came to Acmetropolis to escape some evil monsters that attacked our planet; I loved Acmetropolis but had to live in another time zone using my powers of Time. I then ended up on Angel Island but before I met Sonic & Tails, I had lost my memory & became Knuckles the Echidna until now," Rouge & Shadow felt sorry for him; Tech suddenly thought of something,

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a twin sister & a younger set of triplet siblings: 1 little sister & 2 little brothers. Cable's the youngest of us while Lake is the second youngest,"

"I got a question: How'd you & your siblings get your names?"

"Charcoal is Fire & her fur, Honeydew's Earth, Cable's Electricity, Lake is Water, & I was named after my grandfather."


	6. Amy's new apprentice

**Tech's p.o.v.**

Knuckles, Brawl, Espio, & I were taking Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Charmy to get some ice-cream when we suddenly heard crying. I took a look & saw that it was from a beautiful gray bunny with brown eyes wearing a yellow top, yellow sandals, & yellow Capri pants; however, her ears stood up like Ace's do,

"Guys, look," I whispered; they all came & saw where the crying came from,

"Excuse us miss," the bunny looked up; I noticed that her hands were all burnt,

"Are you alright?"

"I can't control my powers & I can't fight,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Brawl the Echidna, this is Espio the Chameleon, Tech E. Coyote, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Chocola the Chao, Cheese the Chao, & Prince Knuckles Runner,"

"My name is Bridget Bunny," I looked at her; she has gotta be related to Ace,

"You related to an Ace Bunny?"

"Yes, he's my older brother, how do you know him?" I explained everything from the meteor to Duck sending me to this time; Bridget gasped,

"That's awful about Duck sending you here but thank you for letting me know that Ace is alright,"

"You're welcome,"

"We're going to get some ice-cream, wanna join us?"

"I wish I could but I don't have any money & I'm still trying to control my powers,"

"Bridge, we're here for you," I exclaimed; they all nodded in agreement before Bridget smiled,

"Thanks guys," we got our ice-cream & took Bridget to meet the others; Amy felt sorry for the gray bunny after she explained her problem. Amy smiled as she began to make an announcement,

"You know what, I think I'll take Bridget as my apprentice; once I'm done with her, she'll be striking fear in everyone's hearts,"

"Great, she'll be another Amy Rose," Knuckles exclaimed with fear in his voice; I silently snickered until I heard Bridget,

"Hey Tech, how fast does Rev talk?"

"Uh, why?"

"I'm just curious,"

"Well, he-talks-at-this-pace-&-sometimes-it-drives-us-crazy,"

"Yeah, that would be pretty annoying after a while," Bridget agreed but Knuckles smirked,

"My father & my siblings talk like that so I'm actually used to it,"

"Can you teach us to get used to it?"

"No problem," the lesson had begun while Amy worked with her apprentice, Bridget.


	7. The powers of you

Knuckles noticed the coyote,

"Tech, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just working on something,"

"What's it for?"

"Well, it's just something for the team," Knuckles noticed something,

"Dude, you need to get out more," Tech turned to his royal friend,

"Why do you think that?"

"Come training outside with me,"

"Okay."

* * *

Knuckles & Tech started their training, Knuckles started off by charging at Tech with a speed that made Sonic, Rev, & Shadow look like snails. Tech quickly dodged & stared at his royal friend in utter disbelief; he found his voice,

"I didn't think you could do that,"

"I'm a roadrunner/lion hybrid,"

"That explains it; I'm guessing you don't know Rev,"

"Not up until Bridget asked you about him," Tech was completely confused,

"What are your real powers?"

"I'm the cosmic prince; back on my planet, cosmic is Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Poison, Electricity, Earth, Light, Darkness, Time, Gravity, & Aura,"

"Cool dude,"

"Thanks man," the coyote & hybrid practiced throughout the day. The hybrid was then teaching the coyote a lot more; the coyote suddenly realized that his friend was right.

* * *

The coyote & hybrid continued training when they heard a voice,

"You guys are good," they turned & saw a human with hazel eyes & red hair wearing a red shirt, black pants, black shoes, & white gloves,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Steve Robotnik; I believe you're Knuckles, an enemy of my father," the 2 friends stood with dropped jaws,

"Eggman's a father?"

"Yes but he wasn't as overweight as he is now; he became that way after some rapist raped & killed my mother; Dad went crazy,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, you as crazy?"

"No, I got over it,"

"That's good news, so what's up Steve?"

"I thought since you're my father's enemies, you can be my friends," Knux's glare suddenly softened as he thought about it,

"Sure," Knuckles & Tech smiled as they got to know Steve & learned more about Eggman & Steve's deceased mother.

* * *

"So Knuckles, does anyone in your family have coyote issues? Excluding your mother due to her being a lioness," Tech asked as he & Knuckles left after escorting Steve home,

"Not coyote issues but Cable has a deep grudge towards coyotes,"

"I'll keep a lookout for him,"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Es, Tech just asked if my family had coyote issues; Lake has a deep grudge towards chameleons but Charcoal & Honeydew just worry about me due to my deep grudge towards humans," the red prince showed them a picture of him & his siblings & told them who is which.


	8. A friendly gift

Tech was training with Shadow & Espio. Tech now wore yellow & black boots, hot-purple pants, a mood ring on his right hand, & a green shirt with a long, built in red cape; it was an outfit Vanilla had given him when he became a member of the Chaotix, this outfit also made him look similar to Robin from Teen Titans. The 3 guys stopped as they heard Knux's roar; the hybrid prince was coming towards them,

"Hey guys,"

"Thanks for letting us know you were on your way," Shadow stated,

"What was I supposed to do, surprise you guys?" Espio suddenly remembered the last time it happened; Shadow had accidentally landed Knuckles in the hospital for 2 weeks,

"So what's up, man?"

"I have a little gift for Espio & Tech," Shadow smiled & turned away,

"I'll go see Sonic & Tails." Knuckles smiled as the hedgehog left; he then turned to the other 2,

"Alright guys, hold out a hand & close your eyes," the coyote & chameleon did as instructed; they felt something being placed on their palms & opened their eyes to see that each had a chao. 1 chao was silver while the other chao was gold. Both chao had green eyes, a spotless cheetah tail, & blue wings; Knuckles rested his hands on their shoulders,

"I've been taking good care of these chao brothers & I want you guys to have them; you guys can name them because they're yours now."

"I'll call you Nology," Tech stated to his chao,

"I'll call mine Nage," Espio stated,

"I get it technology & espionage,"

"Thanks Knux," Tech stated while hugging his new chao.


	9. Chao surprise

Tech & Espio were training when the coyote was thinking of something; Nology & Nage noticed this,

"Tech, you okay?" Nology asked,

"Knuckles wanted us to take good care of you guys but we can't just leave you guys behind while we fight Eggman,"

"He's right," the chameleon agreed, Nology & Nage nodded. The coyote suddenly fell; his chao flew down, latched onto his back, & turned into bird wings. Remembering how Knuckles flew, he concentrated on flapping the wings & he flew around in the sky,

_See Tech; Nage & I can make you & Espio fly._

_Are wings all that you guys can turn into?_

_No & if you want, Nage & I can show you all that we can turn into._

The coyote landed & his chao transformed back & flew to stand beside his brother. The chao brothers both nodded & transformed into hammers similar to Amy's hammer but kept their coloring. The hammers then turned into swords, daggers, robotic claws, portable cannons, & many other weapons; the coyote & chameleon smiled as they started to train with their new chao.

"Espio, Tech, where are you guys?" Shadow asked, looking around,

"Up here Shadow," the black hedgehog looked up & saw them.

**Shadow's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe my eyes; Tech & Espio now had wings. Tech had silver bird wings while Espio had gold dragon wings; they landed & their new wings transformed into Nology & Nage,

"Nology & Nage can transform into other things as well," Espio pointed out.

* * *

Tech & Knuckles met up with Steve at a room in Eggman's base,

"What's up, Steve?"

"I wanna warn you guys about this girl," he turned on a projector, which showed an image of a girl with gray eyes & red hair wearing a young girl-like dress & a bow in her hair. The girl was squeezing a poor little kitten,

"This is Elena Dimple; she's obsessed with animals & will cause injuries,"

"We'll haveta keep an eye out for her,"

"Thanks for warning us, Steve,"

"No problem, my friends," the coyote & hybrid left to inform the others.


	10. Problem with a collar

Tech felt something cold on his neck & opened his eyes to see a collar clamped around his neck; the coyote tried to use his powers to get it off but he couldn't. The coyote opened his mouth to scream for Knuckles but no sound came out; he walked out of the room & knocked on the door to Brawl's room, the red echidna answered & saw the collar,

"A collar?" The coyote showed the echidna what was happening to him,

"A curium collar," the red echidna tried to pull it off,

"Man, that thing's on tight," fortunately for Tech, he was wearing his clothes he had worn before meeting Knuckles. Nology flew over & transformed into a knife to cut it off but ended up getting a headache, the silver chao transformed back,

"Unbreakable too," Tech's ears drooped,

"Don't worry man; we'll find a way to get it off." They told the others & they all tried to get it off; even Bridget's powers couldn't get it off.

"I'm sure the Loonatics would help get it off,"

"If Bridget couldn't, what makes you think Ace could?" Shadow asked the chameleon,

"To be honest, Ace is stronger than me; plus there's the rest of the team,"

"She's got a point," Espio agreed; Knuckles easily took the collar off in a few seconds.

* * *

Tails readied his time machine for Tech to get home, he had another curium collar around his neck; Nology, Chocola, & Bridget chose to go with him,

"Stick together, guys,"

"You got it,"

"We're gonna miss you guys,"

"We'll see each other again someday," the coyote held the chao as he & the gray bunny stepped into the time machine,

"Bye guys, we hope to see you all again," as soon as they disappeared, the machine shut down; Tails was scared as he checked the machine,

"I only had enough power to send them home."


End file.
